


Counterculture of the 1960's poem

by Aoharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Counterculture, Drugs, Gen, Hippies, LSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu/pseuds/Aoharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for my English class a year ago. It's about the counterculture of the 1960's. Copyrighted to me, Aoharu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterculture of the 1960's poem

Counterculture of the 1960's poem  
By: Aoharu

Flower power and community love,  
that's what we're thinking of  
With all the war and turmoil  
It's us vs them kind of word  
With rigid bodies that,  
built up their rigid minds  
Long hair, Flowy dresses, Tie dye  
Expresses our minds that show,  
that we are free  
Them,  
trapped in the dark  
Silenced and hardly free  
Move as a herd,  
walking in a straight line  
Obeying the society tyranny  
Us with our freedoms,  
we shall set you free  
But they attacked what they don't understand  
Not understanding,  
entered America into more turmoil  
Tearing us apart as we're trying to live  
as ourselves  
Individuals but a community,  
the same  
Rock n' Roll leads to enhancement of creativity, the substance of pretty colors  
Mushed together,  
mixing together but  
Unlike them,  
we are not a gray tint  
Wood are stocked up and up like a wall  
Music and joy at one, riot and violence at the other  
they buried in so long  
wanna bury us in too  
but our colors reach too far up to be stopped  
their gray covers world,  
which is starting to infect  
everything, everything, everything, everything, everything  
even us  
returned back into nothing


End file.
